<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking up Miss by ShyLittleMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167129">Waking up Miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse'>ShyLittleMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Ass Play, Cock Ring, Denial, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, M4F, Marking, Msub, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Play, Spanking, Teasing, kitten play, script offer, self degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking up Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[whispering] miss... miss are you awake?</p><p>[bed rustling sounds as if you're gently shaking a person]</p><p>miss wake up!</p><p>I wanna play...</p><p>[wait a few seconds]</p><p>[happy tone] good morning miss!</p><p>it's time to play!</p><p>you said we'd play when you woke up and you're awake now!</p><p>..... why are you looking at me like that?</p><p>[a small yelp sound as you're being pulled down onto the bed]</p><p>m-miss?</p><p>[sound of clothing being removed]</p><p>[hopeful] are we gonna play?</p><p>[pause] No.. I’m being punished aren’t I.. for being so impatient and waking you up. </p><p>But...</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>but miss... [slightly panicked tone] no miss I'm not complaining!</p><p>Would you like me across your lap? Yes, miss. </p><p>[spank] y-yes miss.</p><p>[spank] I was naughty.</p><p>[spank] good kitties wait until their miss's wake up.</p><p>[spank] and bad ones wake them before they're ready.</p><p>[spank] letting my slutty cock control me is bad.</p><p>[spank] you're in charge of this kitten's cock.</p><p>[spank] needy kittens need to learn their places.</p><p>[spank] I'm sorry for being naughty and waking you.</p><p>[spank] punishment is a privilege, thank you for punishing me.</p><p>[small pause]</p><p>thank you for spanking me, miss. I won't wake you up without permission again.</p><p>m-miss... what're you doing with my tail?</p><p>[moaning] ohhh... that feels so good...</p><p>[whining] please... more!</p><p>[gasping] miss... faster... please!</p><p>[moaning a little louder] y-you want me to meow?</p><p>[moaning mixed with meowing/whatever cat noise] M-mrow...?</p><p>[gasping for breath] I'm so close miss... wait... what are you doing?</p><p>please don't stop [whining] no... I was so close!</p><p>wait... what are you doing?</p><p>move? but-</p><p>[pouty] yes miss I'll lay on my back </p><p>[grumbling] dunno why you want me to move but okay.</p><p>[slight confusion] am I comfy?</p><p>yes... why?</p><p>[questioning tone] what are you doing with m-</p><p>aw.... miss do we have to play with the ring?</p><p>[pouty tone] but I wanna cum for you miss.</p><p>yes... miss... you're in charge.</p><p>[wait as if she's slipping the ring over your cock]</p><p>uh huh, it's snug but doesn't hurt.</p><p>o-okay... why are you-</p><p>[soft thudding sound as she's pinned you to the bed with her calves]</p><p>ohhh... miss.... your fingers feel... my ears...</p><p>please... sit on my face miss... please.</p><p>i want to taste you.... let me use my slutty mouth and tongue to please you... oh please miss...</p><p>[whimper]</p><p>thank you miss.</p><p>[muffled moaning]</p><p>oh god, miss... more...</p><p>[licking/sucking sounds] [muffled]</p><p>miss... grind into my face, please... I need to taste you...</p><p>[moans] [oral improv]</p><p>m-more.... I need you to cum on my face... oh god miss, please... </p><p>[improv to her cumming]</p><p>[moans]</p><p>mis- [cut off as she pulls you into a deep wet kiss]</p><p>[panting as she pulls away] please... miss... I need.. to cum...</p><p>wha- yes miss... I'll show you what my kitty cock can do.</p><p>[bed rustling as you switch positions]</p><p>oh miss... last time we played with me on top you made my back look like a scratching post.</p><p>[gasping that turns into a moan as she bites your neck in response for that remark]</p><p>ah was merely teasing you miss... please don't leave a mark... I have work tomorrow.</p><p>may I enter you, miss?</p><p>[pause as if listening for a yes] thank you miss.</p><p>[groaning as you begin to slide inside her] f-fuck, miss you feel so good.</p><p>[you thrust once before stopping] sorry miss.. yes miss you set the pace... it won't happen again.</p><p>please miss can i move? no?! miss please... </p><p>n-no I want to be a good kitty for you miss... fuck... please... miss... </p><p>yes miss i can meow for you again. i'll do anything to please you... [meowing/whatever cat noise] meow...</p><p>mrow... meow... nya.... [her nails dig into your back causing you to not finish the word] me-... [gasping]</p><p>please miss, may i move now? please, i want it. i need it. Oh fuck. Thank you miss... Thank you for letting your kitty please you...</p><p>[sex] f-fuck. you feel so good miss... thank you for letting your kitty fuck you.</p><p>your nails feel so good digging into my back... fuck.. oh god...</p><p>what? h-harder miss? yes miss... as you wish...</p><p>[wanting to be a good kitty you begin fucking her harder] miss... oh fuck... </p><p>I want to be a good kitty for you...</p><p>please miss... I'm so close... please...</p><p>you want me to cum with you miss?</p><p>fuck... miss.. I -.</p><p>I'm cumming miss.. fu-...</p><p>[insert orgasm noises here.]</p><p>[coming down slowly]</p><p>miss... thank you... yes... it was purrfect.</p><p>[laughing] yes miss... can we cuddle now?</p><p>[mews softly] you're the best...</p><p>[fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>